The Love Of Two
by Relena07
Summary: Naraku finally finds a way to trap Inuyasha and steal the Shikon Jewel by kidnapping Kikyo and Kagome and putting them under his spell. Their souls are switched but can Inuyasha figure that out on his own? And who will he choose to be with in the end...?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha

Inuyasha

"Kagome look out!" The demon was behind her and too close for her to be able to move out of harms way. Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga, forming the Wind Scar hoping it would hit the demon and save Kagome.

"_Hopefully the demon will be distracted by the Wind Scar so Kagome can get to safety. That's the only thing that matters right now," _thought Inuyasha. Sango was above with Kilala, while Miroku was getting ready to open his wind tunnel after the Wind Scar took effect, but it was no use, the demon kept coming towards Kagome, ignoring the Wind Scar!

"Inuyasha, it's not going to work! Kagome, run and try to move out of the way!" yelled Sango. As Kagome looked for a way out, Sango lifted her Hirikous and slung it at the demon from behind, forcing the demon to turn around. Inuyasha ran and grabbed Kagome just in time to move her away from the Wind Scar. The demon was slashed into pieces, allowing Kagome to find the jewel shard.

"It's in the demon's forehead."

"Well go and get it, don't just stand there looking stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid Inuyasha?!"

"Here we go again. Inuyasha calm down, Kagome will you please get the jewel shard from the demon?" asked Shippo with a loving smile.

"Why is it always me? It's disgusting!"

"Because you're the only one with powers strong enough to purify the aura. I know it's a little gross but you've done it millions of times before."

"I know but…err ok whatever. I'll get it." Kagome reached down to the demons forehead and pulled out the sacred jewel shard. After she put the shard with the rest of their collection, they all sat down and rested.

After their long journey together, they had collected a great number of jewel shards from both demons and humans. But there were a number of jewel shards they still needed to find. Most of them Naraku possessed, but it wouldn't be long now before they caught up with him. Inuyasha had been following Naraku's scent for a few days now and Kagome kept feeling his aura getting stronger. The Shikon Jewel shards he had were so close, but not close enough.

"So Inuyasha, were do we go from here?"

"We go east, Naraku's scent keeps getting stronger from that direction. Sango…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I also smell Kohaku's scent too, he's with Naraku."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry Sango, I'm sure Kohaku will be free once we kill Naraku," said Shippo.

"Yes, I know. It's just…it's hard to accept that fact when we also have to consider he might not ever be free from him, even if he is dead."

"You can't think like that, Kohaku is strong. Once we have killed Naraku, he will remember you and be able to live a life again."

"Thanks Miroku, but…"

"That's the problem with you humans, ya'll always think negative. You always think of the consequences before you've even begun to fight. The consequences come afterwards. You can't think of them if you haven't even won the battle. Sango, don't you trust in me, Kagome, and Miroku?"

"Yes, you know I do, but…"

"But nothing. If you trust us then shut up about what might happen cause if we say it's not gonna happen then it's not ok." Sango looked at Inuyasha with amazement, he actually showed come compassion and worry about how she felt.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

"Don't bother. Let's get some sleep, we're gonna need it."

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Inuyasha was woken up by a strange feeling. He looked down from the tree where he was sleeping and saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo asleep by the fire, but when he looked where Kagome's sleeping bag was, she wasn't there.

"Kagome…where could she have gone at this time of night?" Inuyasha started sniffing around, trying to pick up Kagome's scent. He finally found it, leading him towards the woods. He ran into the woods and didn't go but maybe five minutes and he spotted Kagome sitting on a log beside the river. He stopped behind some bushes and watched her, she looked so beautiful to him, but at the same time, she looked sad.

"_I wonder what's wrong with her? Did I do something…?" _ he thought to himself. He stared walking towards Kagome, worrying that he might have done something to upset her. Inuyasha was about ten feet away from her when he stepped on a twig and it snapped, making Kagome jump.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I woke up and didn't see you so I came looking for you."

"Sorry if I worried you, I just can't sleep."

"Don't worry about it, I couldn't sleep either." Inuyasha turned and looked at her face to face, and then he said…

"Kagome, what's wrong? I was watching you from a distance and you looked like something was troubling you and you look pale…what's the matter?"

"It's nothing…I just have a lot on my mind. So much has happened so quick, and we are so close to finding Naraku, but the closer we get, the more scared I become. We don't know what to expect from him, and the thought of loosing Sango, Miroku, Shippo…especially loosing you, I can't help but worry. You probably think that I'm over reacting or something but this is just how I feel and I can't help it."

Inuyasha looked surprised… "_Is she really that worried about me and about finding Naraku?" _

"No, I don't think you're over reacting. We all know what could happen if something goes wrong and Naraku survives. And from the way I see it, Naraku might have a lot of jewel shards and a new body, but he doesn't have enough power to over come us. We've beaten him before and we will do it again, except this time it will be for good."

Kagome looked at him, she really didn't want to say what was on her mind at that point, but it was one thing that was worrying her more than Naraku. Whatever the answer he gave her was…she knew what she had to do.

"What about Kikyo? You know Naraku is still after her…and he won't stop until he's killed her. What are you going to do about her?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. His eyes showed Kagome everything he had felt when she asked that question…hatred, love, betrayal, but most of all pain. He knew from his heart that he was going to do everything he could to protect Kikyo from Naraku but he didn't know how to tell Kagome.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to get involved unless she really needs my help so shut up about it and quit worrying."

"Inuyasha, please don't lie to me! You run off every time you smell her scent or see her soul collectors…how am I supposed to not worry when I know that you would die for her and leave me for her? I know you still love her, but I love you too and you know this. Why can't you leave her alone…she's dead! She doesn't want your help Inuyasha, she's told you that before. Why do you keep on fighting to be by her side?"

"Kagome, I…"

"Don't Inuyasha, I can't deal with it right now."

"Is this really what's been bothering you? It hasn't been just us facing Naraku that has you worried…"

"Yes this has been bothering me, but I'm ok. Really…I just had to let off some steam. Well I'm about to go back and go to sleep so I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome turned around and walked off. But before she could take another step Inuyasha was in front of her, glaring at her with a look Kagome had never seen before.

"Inuyasha…" but before she could say anything else, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him. He embraced her so hard, it felt so right. She didn't return the hug, but only looked up into his golden eyes.

"What is it Inuyasha? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I would never leave you alone on purpose; you should know that by now. I love you too much to put you in danger, but I owe Kikyo something for her life being taken because of me. She died because of Naraku, but I'm the one who stole the jewel and didn't try to figure out what was going on. I let her die alone and hurt and that's something, no matter how long it takes me, I must to do for her. I'm not telling you this to hurt you, but to let you know why. Until I met you Kagome, I didn't love or trust anyone. You opened my eyes and helped me be happy, and for that I will always love you. But until my debt is repaid, I can't let her die or get hurt or I will never forgive myself."

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry. It just hurts to think of you dying because of her, for her. I can stand a lot more than your average person, but loosing you is one thing I don't think I would be able to accept. You owe her something, yes that is true. But I don't think it should be your life. Because Naraku made you betray each other, I think killing Naraku is payment enough. But you're going to do what you think is best, no matter what anyone says. And that's one thing I love about you Inuyasha, just please no matter what happens, you do what you feel you have to. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, I promise…but I won't hurt you in the process."

"No, even if it hurts me Inuyasha, I want you to do what is best for you, no matter what that is."

"I can't hurt you…I won't hurt you!"

"Inuyasha please…"

"No Kagome, as long as I know you're alive and happy and by my side I'll do whatever I have to. But hurting you is one thing I refuse to do no matter what."

"But Inuyasha…"

"No Kagome…I won't, end of discussion. I've made up my mind, just know I will always be here for you, no matter what happens."

Kagome leaned in and rapped her arms tightly around him. She never wanted to let him go for any reason, she couldn't bare it. She put her head on his chest and started to cry, the tears wouldn't stop.

"I'll always be here Kagome…just call my name and I'll be here, I promise."

**Chapter II**

It was morning and Inuyasha was the first up, as always. Kagome had fallen asleep on his chest so he didn't want to wake her up. He gently slid her over to her side and went out to make sure everything was clear. Everything he and Kagome had said last night was still on his mind, but something was still bugging him, what he didn't know.

"Inuyasha, I see you're awake."

"Miroku, when did you get up?"

"Just now. Inuyasha, what was wrong with Kagome last night? She seemed pretty upset."

"She was, she's really worried about finding Naraku, and about Kikyo."

"Kikyo…well that is a surprise. Does she know something about Kikyo that we don't?"

"Not that I know of, but I do know she's been acting really strange lately."

"You've noticed too I see. I don't like to pry but something tells me Kagome knows something and she's not telling us."

"Why would she do that? She knows that if something is wrong we will help her or deal with it the best way we can."

"Deal with what?"

"Kagome, you're awake."

"'Bout damn time. What did you want to do, sleep all day?" snorted Inuyasha.

"Well excuse me Mr. Sunshine! If you wanted me up earlier then you should've woken me up!" snapped Kagome back at Inuyasha.

"Ok you two, it's early in the morning, do ya'll have to start this now?" said Sango getting up from Kilala's back.

"Let's get packed up and get out of here. We need to start finding more jewel shards. While we've been lying around Naraku has probably found more shards."

They headed out towards the east around noon. Kagome wasn't feeling too good and she didn't know why. Her time of the month wasn't due for another two weeks, and she didn't think she was sick, but something wasn't right and she knew it. As the day went on, they didn't find any shards, only demons wanting to pick fights for the shards they had collected. Naraku's scent wasn't anywhere near by, which was completely different from yesterday. And Kagome couldn't sense any of shards as they kept on either, but yesterday his scent was all over the place and it was coming from this direction. Kagome wrestled around all night, like she was having nightmares or something. Inuyasha came down from the tree to see what was going on.

"_Kagome never moves this much in her sleep. I wonder what's wrong."_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He did not want to wake her, so he let her be hoping she would calm down. Morning came and Kagome hadn't stopped wrestling in her sleep at all last night. In fact, it had gotten worse. Inuyasha didn't want to be noisy and then get yelled at for it so he left it alone, but as the days went on, everything with Kagome just kept getting worse.

**Chapter III**

"Come on Kagome, what's taking so long?"

"Inuyasha, will you get off my case, I'm coming ok!"

Kagome and Inuyasha had been going at it all morning. Sango had noticed Kagome not being able to sleep the last two nights and last night she couldn't even lie down. Sango asked Kagome if anything was wrong and all Kagome ever said was she didn't feel good. Inuyasha had noticed the change when it happened, but also now, not only had her attitude changed but her scent had changed a little as well. And since Kagome was obviously not going to say anything, Inuyasha decided to ask.

"Kagome, you've been acting really strange lately, what's the deal?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Your attitude is what I'm talking about! You've been more pushy than usual and not only that, your scent smells funny!"

"I'm not being pushy! I never am! I just don't feel good, is that so odd?! Gosh Inuyasha…"

"Kagome are you sure you want to keep looking for the jewel shards?" asked Shippo.

"Of course, I mean it's not like I'm going to die or anything. I might just be coming down with a cold or something."

"Well if you feel like you need to go home or lie down just feel free to do said Kagome," said Sango.

"She's not a weakling Sango, she doesn't need to go home and be babied. Now let's hurry up and start looking for Naraku," said Inuyasha.

And that was that. True enough Inuyasha never stood up for Kagome like that, unless it came to Koga that is, but Kagome wondered if he was actually worried about her. As the day went on, Kagome got worse. She wasn't letting it show because she didn't want to slow down the group.

"Hold on Inuyasha…"

"What is it Kagome?"

"I sense a jewel shard, but…wait! I sense two jewels… no three."

"How many do you actually sense?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I can't count!"

"Which way is it?"

"This way, come on."

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they headed towards the woods. Kagome was sensing something else besides the jewel shards, and she didn't have a good feeling about it either. The closer they got to the jewel, the darker it seemed to become. It was the middle of the day but it looked like midnight. The tree's seemed like they were closing up on them the further they went. Inuyasha started slowing down and then came to a sudden stop.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"_I smell Kikyo, and I also smell Naraku. What is Kikyo doing with Naraku?" _Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha..."

"I smell Naraku, he's close."

"I'm guessing he's the one Kagome sensed with all the jewel shards," said Shippo.

"It has to be. Remember, Naraku's jewel shard is nearly whole. We had better hurry Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Right, uh, Kagome are you ok? You look pale."

"I'll be fine just hurry and get to Naraku."

"Ok."

They didn't run much farther until Inuyasha ran right into a spirit shield, except it didn't look like all the other spirit shields they had encountered in the past. It looked like one of Naraku's barriers.

"_Is Kikyo helping Naraku? There's no way!" _

By this time, Inuyasha was fired up and Kagome knew what was going on. She could sense Kikyo, but something was different about her. She didn't want to say anything to Inuyasha because she knew it would only lead to an argument. They stopped at the spirit shield and Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and walked towards the shield.

"I'll see if I can pass through. I know I'll be able to but I don't think you guys will be able to get through."

"Kagome, you're not going in there by yourself. There's no way you can face Naraku by yourself!"

"I know I can't and I'm not going to try, but at least I can see what's going on and what we're dealing with. That could give me a chance to find a way to break the spirit shield."

"But…"

"You want to know why Kikyo's in there don't you."

"Uhh…you knew she was in there?"

"Of course I did. Just wait here, I'll be right back."

Kagome ran through the shield and disappeared.

"Sango, is there anyway you can use Kilala to fly over head and watch Kagome?"

"I can try but I doubt anything will come of it. This spirit shield is very strong."

"At least try. I've got a bad feeling about this."

As Sango went with Kilala, Inuyasha noticed Miroku was missing.

"Miroku…Hey Miroku, where the hell did you go?!"

"Inuyasha, did you call me?"

"Where did you go?"

"I sensed something right around there so I went to check it out real fast. I keep sensing Naraku and he's not alone."


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Of Two

The Love Of Two

"You're right, he isn't"

"Lady Kikyo is there too, isn't she Inuyasha?"

"Hmph."

"Kagome sensed her even before I did, but something is different about her."

"I sensed it too; it's the same with Kagome. They both smell different."

"I wonder what Naraku is up to this time?"

"Whatever it is, I don't like it."

"Neither do I."

"_Kagome, you better be ok in there_" Inuyasha thought.

Sango was right above the center of the spirit shield and could see the pinkish light of the jewel emanating from inside. She spotted Naraku, along with Kohaku and Kikyo, but she didn't see Kagome anywhere. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Kikyo didn't have her bow drawn, she was just standing there. Naraku was saying…no, chanting something to her. Then suddenly, a bright light flashed out of the jewel into Kikyo, covering her entire body.

"Oh no, what's Naraku doing?" said Sango

Kikyo didn't fight back; there was nothing she could do. The light vanished and then Sango heard Naraku talking.

"Now Kikyo, you are finally under my control. I will use your powers to find the rest of the scattered jewel fragments and once they sacred jewel is whole again, I will use it to kill Inuyasha."

"No you won't!" yelled someone from behind the bushes. Sango looked down to see Kagome, bow drawn and an arrow pointed straight at Naraku.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango, hoping Kagome would hear her.

"Well well, you decided to finally show yourself, Kagome. A little late though, wouldn't you agree?"

"Let Kikyo go Naraku. I won't say it again."

"Huh, you think your pathetic spiritual powers are enough to stop me. Even Kikyo couldn't do a thing to stop me."

"Well then, why don't we see how pathetic my powers really are," and with that, Kagome shot her arrow. Naraku just grinned as he wanted Kagome's arrow came at him. The arrow was inches from hitting Naraku when a barrier appeared. The arrow stopped dead in its tracks and then dissolved. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock.

"_How could my arrow have just disappeared like that?" _Kagome thought to herself. Before she knew it, Naraku was standing right in front of her, laughing.

"You silly fool, I told you your powers were useless. Now, you will join Kikyo and become my servant."

"_Inuyasha!" _

"What the…"

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"I thought I just heard Kagome's voice."

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha and Miroku looked up to see Sango flying towards them on Kirara.

"Sango, what's going on in there?" asked Shippo.

"Kagome and Naraku are battling each other."

"WHAT?!" yelled Inuyasha and Shippo at the same time.

"Kagome's no match for Naraku on her own. What could she be thinking?"

"It's not like she really had a choice, she was trying to save Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said, kind of surprised.

"Sango, tell us everything that happened since you and Kagome left."

As Sango was explaining what she saw in the barrier, Inuyasha was getting angrier by the minute. Shippo began to cry as he thought of Kagome being hurt.

"And then I left to tell you guys," Sango finished explaining.

"Damn that bastard!"

"We must get through this barrier, somehow," Miroku said.

"Back up people, this barrier is coming down," Inuyasha said while drawing his Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!"

Kagome was thrown into the tree for what felt like the fifth time. Naraku had transformed into his true form, the clusters of demons surrounding him. He picked Kagome up again but hesitated for a moment. He felt the Wind Scar hit his barrier and decided the time had come.

"It seems the time has come to put that annoying hanyou out of his misery."

"What…what are you…going to do with Inuyasha?" Kagome panted out.

"Let's see who Inuyasha will choose to save, you or his former lover." Kagome looked over at Kikyo, who still hadn't moved from the spot she had been before.

"_Kikyo, what has Naraku done to you?" _thought Kagome.

Inuyasha struck the barrier again with full force, using his Adamant Barrage. Finally, the barrier started to disappear. Inuyasha started running through the trees, followed by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. When they arrived to where Naraku was, they saw Kagome lying on the ground to once side of Naraku and Kikyo on the other side. Just from where he was standing, Inuyasha could smell the scent of blood--Kagome's blood.

"You bastard! What did you do to them?" yelled a furious Inuyasha. Naraku laughed and then said,

"Nice of you to come Inuyasha. Now draw your sword and let's find out who will win this battle." Inuyasha drew the Tetsuaiga, Sango readied her weapon, and Miroku got his wind tunnel ready for use. Shippo and Kirara stood their ground, waiting to see who would move first. Naraku charged at Inuyasha, extending one of his spider legs towards Inuyasha, only to have it cut off by Sango's Hirikos. Inuyasha brought down his Tetsuaiga and cut threw some of the demons at the base. More demons began to emerge and came straight at Inuyasha. He jumped to avoid their attacks but another one of Naraku's spider legs came at him too fast and struck his right shoulder. Inuyasha grunted and fell onto the ground.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo. Kagome could hear people moving around her but didn't know what was going on. She slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha laying on the ground, blood flowing freely from his shoulder. She moved her head to the right to see Kikyo lying on the ground also.

"Inu…yasha."

Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice and sat up. He looked at Kagome, who was trying to get up.

"Kagome!"

Sango and Miroku looked over at Kagome; she was alive. They both gave a sigh of relief while Shippo, along with Kirara, jumped up and down.

"_She really is a strong priestess, to be able to move after all the power I put inside of her from the jewel. No matter, soon all he powers will be under my control." _

"Kagome, stay there. Don't try to move," Inuyasha said while getting back up. Kagome took his advice and didn't move, even if she wanted to she wasn't sure if she could. Her side was killing her. She looked down to see a huge gash across her left side, still bleeding.

"_I've got to hurry and get Kagome out of here, but I need to get Kikyo too."_

"Inuyasha, how do you plan on rescuing them?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to need you to distract him for a while, so I can get both of them out of harms way. Then..I'll kill him."

"But do you think there will be enough time to get both of them out? What happens if your attacked and one of them gets injured? We've got to plan this out."

"The hell with plans, we need to get out of here. Kagome needs help, her cut is still bleeding. At this rate, she could die!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we will help, but you need to consider Kagome and Kikyo too."

"I know that."

Naraku laughed.

"My apologies for not making this more entertaining for you, but none of you will be able to distract me, for you will have your own problems to deal with."

"And what would that be Naraku?" Miroku calmly asked.

"Sango, I believe it's been a while since you and Kohaku last talked. Why don't you have some fun together."

Kohaku came forward from behind Naraku, his weapon at the ready.

"No…I won't fight him!"

"You have no choice, you either fight, or you die right here." Kohaku stood his ground and waited for his masters orders.

"You evil…" but before Sango could finish, Kohaku released his weapon and it headed straight for Sango. Sango dodged the attack and readied her weapon as well. The siblings began to fight and Miroku was faced with countless demons attacking him. He couldn't use his wind tunnel at the moment because all the Shamyosho (sorry for the spelling) were around. Inuyasha point his sword directly at Naraku and started forming the wind scar.

"That won't work Inuyasha."

"What?"

Naraku raised one of his claws on each side of him, aiming them directly at Kikyo and Kagome.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Inuyasha.

"One of them will die, and you are going to choose who," and with that, both of Naraku's claws headed straight for the two miko's. Inuyasha didn't have time to think, he just started running. He was closer to Kikyo, so he had to grab her. He would move her out of the way then circle around in enough time to grab Kagome. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha heading for Kikyo.

"Inuyasha…hurry," whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and moved her out of the way just in time. But before he could put her down, she started to transform. Her arms stretched to encircle all around him, her skin turned a wooden color and her eyes, red.

"What the…?"

Naraku laughed and told Inuyasha,

"That was one of my puppets. I knew you would save your former lover first, and now that you're out of the way, I can kill her reincarnation."

Kagome looked to see Naraku's claw coming at her, but she couldn't move, she was too weak from all the blood she had lost. She used the last bit of her strength to put up a barrier around herself. Naraku's claw hit the barrier, which made Kagome scream.

"_So the process has already begun. Perfect," _thought Naraku.

Kagome didn't understand why it hurt like that, it had never happened before. But that wasn't the issue at the moment. She had to use all her energy just to keep up that barrier.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha struggled to break free. He had dropped his Tetsuiaga when the puppet had grabbed him, pulling him into the air. If only he could get free and grab the sword, Kagome might have a chance. There was no way he was going to let Kagome die. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw him struggling to get to her. Kagome only smiled.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and saw her crying, yet she had a smile on her face.

"It's ok, you did what you thought was best. I don't hate you for your decision; in fact I figured that's what you would do."

"Kagome, I never meant…" Kagome cut him off and shook her head.

"I know you didn't, but no matter what happens…I love you Inuyasha," and with that said Kagome collapsed, and so did the barrier. Naraku's claw went straight into Kagome's side. Sango stopped fighting Kohaku and couldn't believe what had just happened. Miroku turned to see Naraku pulling his claw out of Kagome's lifeless body, he went numb. Shippo was crying by the tree where he and Kirara stood. Another person he loved had been taken from him.

Inuyasha was in a rage, he could feel his demon side pulsing, wanting to be released. He sufficed and gave into it, allowing his other side to take control. He ripped the puppet to shreds with his claws and then went straight for Naraku. Naraku moved out of the way and then pulled the unconscious Kagome in front of him, using her as a shield.

"This miko is mine, and she will be the one to kill you Inuyasha."

"You're crazy! Kagome would never help you!" cried Shippo.

"Oh you will find that she will have no other choice. She is under my control now. But in order to have complete control of her, there is one thing I still must do."

"And what would that be?" asked a furious Miroku.

"Come to my castle and find out, if you so dare." Naraku started disappearing along with Kagome. Inuyasha charged at them, striking the arm that held Kagome but instead of the arm being severed, Inuyasha's claws went straight through it. Inuyasha landed back on the ground and watched his beloved disappear in the hands of his enemy. Inuyasha began to shake, he was losing control again. His fists were clenched and his body was on fire, he wanted blood. Naraku's blood. His ears picked up crying and turned to see Sango kneeling on the ground holding Shippo, both of them with tears trailing down their faces. Miroku stood right above Sango, his fists also clenched trying to hold back his tears, to be strong. That was more than what Inuyasha could do. Seeing his friends in such agony make his demon form subside and he returned to a hanyou. He fell to his knees and did something he only had done twice in his life…he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

The Love of Two

The Love of Two

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache and her stomach felt like it had been ripped out. Memories of what had happened flooded her mind and she put a hand on her chest. She was worried about Inuyasha and the others, what had happened to then after she fell unconscious? She slowly got up, finally realizing she was on a bed. Kagome looked around and saw that the room was empty, the bed as its only accompaniment. Her had slid down to her stomach to feel the wounds, but there were none. Not understanding what was going on, she looked at her side that received the gash from her fight with Naraku, but it wasn't there either.

"What's going on?" Kagome said. Getting off the bed, Kagome went to the door only to find it locked. There were no windows, so her chance of escape was limited. Suddenly, something caught Kagome's attention. About ten feet away from her was a crafted circle on the floor in front of the bed. It had many different symbols on it and all kinds of designs woven into the interior, but it was carved into the floor itself. Kagome started towards the circle but stopped. She could hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and Naraku stepped inside. Kagome just stood where she was, waiting to hear what Naraku was about to say.

"The power of the sacred jewel worked well on you. Your wounds have completely healed."

"What did you do to me?"

"The same as I did to Kikyo. You will see very soon."

But that Kikyo was a fake! Kikyo isn't here."

"You are mistaking, I already captured Kikyo, she serves me well. I could have used her in the fight but I couldn't risk her being hurt because if she was, my plan wouldn't work. So I created a double of her, a fake."

"What do you mean your plan wouldn't work? What plan?"

"You shall see soon enough miko. But for now, you will join Kikyo." Naraku held out his hand and revealed the almost completed sacred jewel. The jewel glowed a dark pink, the same color as it did before Naraku used it on the fake Kikyo. Kagome stepped back, but there was no where to run, and she had no way to defend herself. The light flashed out of the jewel and into Kagome. She could feel the power rushing through her, taking over. She tried to fight it but it wasn't doing any good.

"There is nothing you can do Kagome. Why don't you welcome the darkness, I know all the pain you are in. Allow the power of the jewel to control you, to take away the pain."

"No…it won't." Kagome was struggling to break free but so far it was pointless. The power was surging through her; she could feel the darkness entering her mind. She started to feel her energy give way, she wasn't strong enough.

"Deny the pain all you want, but it's there nonetheless. The pain of your wounds, the pain of loving Inuyasha…the pain of knowing he didn't love you enough to save you." Kagome's eyes went wide. Naraku was lying, she knew Inuyasha loved her, she just didn't know to what extent.

"He cares nothing for you, that was made clear when he saved that fake Kikyo instead of you. He would rather have you die than loose Kikyo again."

"No!"

"You're in denial; allow me to replay the incident for you." Kagome looked up and she could see the battle being replayed in her mind. She saw Inuyasha running for Kikyo, trying to save her, the love and fear evident in his eyes. He had left her to die, to save the woman that had hurt him before, even killed him.

"_Why Inuyasha?" _Kagome thought.

"I have already explained his actions to you."

"No…"

"He doesn't care for you Kagome."

"You're lying…"

"He will never come to save you."

"No…"

"And you will be the one to kill him for all the pain he has caused you."

"NO!!" Kagome gathered all her strength and burst out of her body in the form of a purple light, surrounding her. The glow of the jewel disappeared and Kagome fell to her knees. She was shaking, she couldn't fight much longer. Naraku smirked.

"You truly are strong, but your strength won't save you this time." The power of the jewel burst out again and engulfed Kagome. She no longer had the strength to fight.

"Inuyasha…help…me," and the darkness took her.

He stopped crying a while ago, he saw no point in crying anymore, it wouldn't bring Kagome back. He knew he was Kagome's only hope, but something else crossed his mind…if that was a puppet of Kikyo, where was she really? And how had Naraku been able to summon all that power so quickly? He knew the sacred had unlimited power, but this was the first time he had experienced it to this extent. Inuyasha looked up to see his friends coming towards him. Miroku was upset about Kagome being captured, but he refused to show it. Sango and Shippo on the other hand were taking this as hard as he was. Sango had not only lost her brother Kohaku in the fight, but now she had also lost her best friend. Shippo considered Kagome like a mom, so loosing her was a big deal to him. As for himself, Inuyasha couldn't put into words how he felt. He hadn't felt like this since his battle fifty years ago, when he had thought Kikyo had betrayed him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Love of Two part 3

Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat down around Inuyasha, Shippo holding on tightly to Sango.

"So Inuyasha, what do you plan on doing?"

"What do you think? We're going to find Naraku's castle and get Kagome back. I can still smell Naraku, he's not that far away."

"You're going to have to consider what's going to happen once we get there. We have to consider Kagome's condition."

"Why do you think we're waiting on that old hag, Kaedae said she would give us some medicinal herbs that would help Kagome's wounds heal if they haven't already."

"We're not just talking about her physical condition Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Huh?" Miroku turned to Sango and they nodded to each other.

"Inuyasha, you also have to consider Kagome's emotional state," said Miroku

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome saw you go to Kikyo first, and then on top of that she was critically injured by the look of it. I can't imagine how she might feel," said Sango.

"You act like I meant for her to get hurt! I was closer to Kikyo so I went to her first and I thought I had enough time to get to Kagome before Naraku struck! I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"We know that Inuyasha, but you need to tell that to Kagome. She cares for you so much and to know that you went to Kikyo, someone who is already dead, instead of her, someone who we all know you care so much about, imagine how that would affect Kagome." Inuyasha hadn't thought about it that way, but he was sure Kagome understood why he went to Kikyo first and not her, at least he hoped she did. He didn't want to see either one of them get hurt, he wouldn't be able to stand himself if either one of them were to die. He had already seen two people he loved more than anything die right in front of him, and he couldn't stand to see that again.

"I won't let her die…I refuse to let either of them get hurt. I've lost enough people I care about, and I REFUSE to see it again!" screamed Inuyasha.

"We all understand Inuyasha, believe me. We care about Kagome just as much as you do, and we will do everything we can to get her back," said Shippo.

"I know…"

"Are ye alright?" Lady Kaedae said as she approached the group.

"Yes, we were just talking about how to get Kagome back."

"I see. Here are all the herbs I could find that I think would do Kagome good. There are poison herbs, healing herbs, and herbs to help breathing."

"Thank you Lady Kaedae," said Miroku as he bowed to her.

"Ye must be very careful."

"Don't worry old woman, we'll be back in no time," and with that, Inuyasha and the gang headed off.

"I hope so Inuyasha…I really do hope so."

…………………….

It was night fall. Kagome was in a different room than the one she had woken up in before. She looked around and saw Kanna, Kagura, and Naraku standing in front of her. She couldn't remember what had happened after she lost consciousness. Kagome tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't come. She went to walk forward but was unable to move.

"What's going on? I have no control over my body..."

"So I see you've got some of your consciousness back. But you can't move or speak unless I tell you to. The power of the Sacred Jewel is controlling you from within, so you are virtually my puppet. Along with Kikyo, you will help me get the rest of the jewel shards so I can take full control over this world."

"Kikyo?!"

"Kikyo, come." Kagome was aloud to turn sideways to see Kikyo walk through the door. And this was no puppet either, she was the real thing. Kagome could see it in her eyes, there was an emptiness about her.

"Without the souls to keep her life going, she is put a worthless corpse walking this earth. But her powers were retained her body since she was alive for so long. Therefore, I can use her as I please."

"This can't be happening…" Kagome tried to fight off the power of the jewel inside her but it wouldn't work. It was too strong, the almost completed Scared Jewel had more power than she thought.

"With this last piece of my plan, I will make you just like Kikyo. You will be but a walking corpse; you will no nothing but what I command." Naraku held up the jewel and a barrier was erected around the castle. Then, Naraku took the jewel and implanted it into Kagome. Kagome wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

"Now, let's await the arrival of your friends shall we."

…………………….

"We're close you guys!" said Inuyasha.

"I can feel Naraku's demonic aura. It's nothing like I've felt before," said Sango.

"You're right. Naraku has gained some amazing powers from the jewel."

"So who cares? I'm gonna kill him either way."

"Don't get too hasty Inuyasha, for all we know this could be just one big trap for all of us."

"Don't you think I've thought of that already. If it is, we'll just get Kagome and get out. Kagome's safety comes first."

"I agree Inuyasha." They passed a few more trees then came into a clearing. There was nothing there but a demonic presence. Sango got off of Kilala and walked up to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"The castle is close…I can smell Naraku strongest right here."

"There must be a barrier to keep us from seeing the castle."

"Well if that's the case, I'll just use my Tetsusaiga to break it down." Inuyasha pulled out his sword and called forth the red Tetsusaiga. Naraku was watching from a distance behind the barrier.

"Yes Inuyasha, break the barrier. And in turn, you'll be doing just as I want."

"TETSUSAIGA!!" Inuyasha swung the sword onto where he smelled the barrier, and sure enough, there was one. The barrier began to dissipate, allowing them to get into the castle.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Naraku looked over to see Kagome screaming in pain. She was holding onto her chest, it felt as if something was being ripped out of her.

"What...What is…going on?"

"It is all part of my plan, soon you will see why I truly erected these barriers." Naraku allowed Kagome to speak and move, seeing her in such agony was a joy to him. This girl had put him through enough problems, so he was repaying her for her deeds.

"He is here."

Inuyasha came to where Naraku was standing in front of the castle doors. He stopped when he saw Kikyo and Kagome standing beside him. Kagome was hunched over, as if something had hurt her. This just made Inuyasha's blood boil.

"Naraku! What did you do to her?!"

"I did nothing to her. She is just feeling what it means to have the Sacred Jewel's powers flow in your body, tearing at your very core."

"Do what?"

"Do you mean to tell me that you put the Jewel of the Four Souls inside her?" asked Miroku.

"You catch on quick monk, but unfortunately there's nothing any of you can do about it."

"Inuyasha, he has a barrier around himself and the girls," said Sango.

"I see it."

"Kikyo, it is your turn now," said Naraku. Kikyo took a few steps in front of Naraku and pulled her bow and arrow out. She aimed her arrow right at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?"

"She can't hear you. Like Kagome, she is under my spell."

"And what spell would that be Naraku?" asked Sango.

"The two priestesses only listen to me. I am there master now and with them I can finally complete the Sacred Jewel."

"They will never help you! Willingly or not!" yelled Inuyasha. Kikyo took her aim and fired. Inuyasha and the gang avoided the attack and Sango through her weapon at Naraku. The barrier blocked it, throwing it back at her. She grabbed it and stepped back.

Kagome cringed as the weapon hit the barrier. It didn't feel nearly as bad as whatever happened last time but it still hurt. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Every time the barrier was hit, she felt like it had hit her instead.

"That's it! That's why Naraku put the jewel inside me!" Kagome looked over at Naraku and Naraku smiled.

"Now you understand Kagome and the best is yet to come."

Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyo, her arrow at the ready. He had to hurry up and break that barrier so he could get Kagome out of here. He noticed there wasn't any scent of blood on her, which meant her wound had healed, which was a relief to him. But there was something that was right. Naraku seemed to calm and confident and what was with Kagome acting like she was hurt?

"Kikyo, put your arrow down." Kikyo didn't move.

"Kikyo, I don't want to have to fight you but I need to get you and Kagome out of here." Still nothing. Naraku wasn't lying, she really was under his control, but Inuyasha still thought this was a puppet, and not the real Kikyo.

"Fine, if you want to be that way…" Inuyasha ran forward as fast as he could and knocked the bow and arrow out of Kikyo's hands. He then jumped over her and drew Tetsusaiga. He called forth the red blade once more and aimed it at the barrier surrounding Naraku and Kagome.

"NO INUYASHA DON'T!!" screamed Kagome in her head.

"Yes Inuyasha, break the barrier. Seal Kagome's fate forever." Inuyasha smashed his sword onto the barrier, and as he did, Kagome screamed and fell to the ground.

"What the hell? Kagome!" The barrier disappeared and Naraku just laughed.

"What's so damn funny Naraku?" Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran up beside Inuyasha and watched in horror as Kagome started floating upward.

"You finished it Inuyasha. My plan is now complete."

"I did what…?"

"I erected the barriers with the sacred jewel. I then put the sacred jewel inside of Kagome, linking her soul to the barrier itself. And now that you have broken the barriers, her soul is now broken as well. She is but a mere corpse now, just like Kikyo."

"No…I didn't!" Inuyasha was horrified. Kagome was now standing beside Naraku, all of her soul was now leaving her, and the brightness of her soul was floating upward. It then vanished to the top of the castle. Naraku could do nothing but laugh. Her eyes had lost all emotion that they ever held; love, sadness, joy…there was nothing. Inuyasha was furious. He had done this…he had done this without even thinking. He had hurt Kagome once again. Naraku disappeared along with Kagome and Kikyo…the castle was starting to vanish.


End file.
